The present invention relates to a fan rack for computer, and more particularly to a detachable fan rack that enables the user to replace the fan without cutting power supply from the computer.
A computer has a fan rack holding at least one fan for dissipation of heat. The power circuit of each fan is welded to the power circuit of the computer to obtain the necessary working voltage from the computer. In case one fan fails, the power circuit of the computer must be turned off so that the failed fan can be disconnected from the fan rack for a repair work or replacement without causing damage to the internal circuit of the computer. However, a big loss may occur when cutting off power supply from a computer been used in an industrial or financial place to run a control or to provide a service.